


The Wolf and The Family

by mreen



Series: And The Wolf Says... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aromantic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mreen/pseuds/mreen
Summary: The wolf finds the meaning of family.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: And The Wolf Says... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Wolf and The Family

**Author's Note:**

> Next adventure of the lone wolf.
> 
> The term 'they / them / their' will be used as pronoun referring to the wolf.

The wolf has a family, one that relates by blood.

The wolf is loved, yet they suffocates.

The wolf is different from their family, but the family doesn't see it.

The wolf feels lonely, so they leave.

In their journey, the wolf finds a rabbit.

The wolf and the rabbit becomes really good friends.

Little by little the wolf reveals themselves to the rabbit, and the rabbit still stays by wolf. 

The rabbit doesn't mind that the wolf is different. In fact, the rabbit loves the wolf even more for it.

The rabbit tells about their stories to the wolf too, and the wolf listens. The wolf understands the rabbit too.

Slowly the bond between the wolf and the rabbit grows, their friendship strengthen. It is beautiful, fulfilling, and it makes them thrives. 

Now the wolf has another family, one of their own choosing. 

The wolf is loved, and they love in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
